


Those Christmas lights, light up the street. Maybe they'll bring her back to me

by tessascottxxi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mentions of redacted, ambiguous ending, christmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessascottxxi/pseuds/tessascottxxi
Summary: Tessa, Scott and a Christmas Eve tradition. Christmas 2018.





	Those Christmas lights, light up the street. Maybe they'll bring her back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (and angsty). Inspired by the song "Christmas Lights" by Coldplay. Hope you enjoy, Merry Christmas everyone!

Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights keep shining on

 

He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard the quiet ding of a text message coming through on his phone. It was just after 2 in the morning. It was from Tessa, of course it was. Short and sweet. 

‘Meet me at the arena?’

They had a tradition of a Christmas Eve skate spanning back decades, but had mutually decided (or rather mutually not planning it), to skip it this year. The last month had been one of the hardest for them personally in years. But how could he ever deny her?

‘On my way’

The old bed in his childhood bedroom creaked as he rolled out, rousing Jackie from her sleep.

“Where are you going?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll be back, just going to meet Tess”

He turned to grab a hoodie and walked out the door, missing the look on her face. He tiptoed down the stairs, grabbed his skate bag and the arena key from the front closet and headed out the door.

The bright red and green christmas lights adorning the arena led him through the dark night to where Tessa was waiting for him in the parking lot. She wordlessly met him by the front door, as he unlocked it and held it open for her. She gave him a tight lipped smile and headed to the benches to get her skates on. 

Scott turned the lobby lights, as well as the Christmas tree lights, leaving the big lights off, so the rink was bathed in soft white light, with the colourful Christmas lights from outside seeping in. He turned on quiet Christmas music, put on his skates and met Tessa at centre ice. He grabbed her hand and they stroked lazily around in circles in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Tessa spoke up.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your Christmas plans, I just felt so wrong not having spent Christmas Eve skating with you.”

“No, don’t be sorry, I couldn’t sleep anyway, something just felt off, not seeing you today”

They continued to skate around for close to an hour, making small talk, but not broaching the subject of their strained relationship, though it hung heavy in the air around them. Soon enough, Tessa started to yawn, Scott rubbed her back, and opened his mouth to suggest that they pack it in for the night, but she interrupted him before he got a word out. 

“I have something for you” she brushed him off when he started to object “I know we don’t do gifts, and it’s not a gift, not really, it’s something that has always been, and always will belong to you.”.

Scott looked at her and cocked his head to the side, unable to read her. Until she reached her hands to his cheeks softly, and closed the distance between them. Scott melted into the kiss. He missed this, the taste of her, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth. It was like he had been drowning the past month and was finally coming up for air.

She pulled away all too soon for Scott’s liking, as he whined and held her close. She looked deep into his eyes, and spoke right into his soul when she said 

“It’s my heart. I wanted to give you my heart. And my time. My love, and my future. I’m ready for everything with you, Scott.”

“Tess, I-”

“I know you’ve moved on, and I don’t expect you to do anything” She said sadly, “I just wanted you to know. Merry Christmas, Scott”

And with that, she skated off, leaving Scott alone in the cold rink, with a heavy heart, and a decision to make. 

 

Oh Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Light up the fireworks in me  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Those Christmas lights keep shining on

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some ideas for a Christmas fluff chapter of my story "A picture is worth a thousand words", but I've been so busy that I haven't had time to work on it, and won't for a couple days. Would anyone still be interested in it, even if I were to publish it after Christmas? Let me know! 
> 
> Come hang with me on tumblr, also tessascottxxi over there


End file.
